When the Shattered Moon Glows Red
by Brandocko
Summary: The strings of fate can be cut so easily. In the World of Remnant, death looms more than ever before. Nobody can run from it. Nobody can escape it. It only ends when the Shattered Moon glows Red. I do not own Akame ga Kill or RWBY.


**AN: Hey everyone, I have a prologue to a new series. For those who don't know, the first fanfic I ever wrote was my crossover between Akame ga Kill and RWBY, **_**Kill the World of Remnant**_**. I wrote it around four years ago and bulk posted it to this website. Since then, I have written over a dozen different stories and have had a lot of fun doing so. In that time, both series have evolved so much. Akame ga Kill's mangas have been an amazing experience to read, as well as the RWBY Official manga. Both fixed a lot of the problems I had with the animations, and I enjoy reading them a lot as of late. With it, I wanted to do another crossover with these series. However, now that I have gained much more experiences as a writer, I wanted to apply that to a fresh start rather than a sequel to my first crossover. **

**This is the prologue to that series but be warned. This is rated M for the brutal death throughout, and this chapter is no exception, (The style and tone are meant to be more like AgK than rwby if that is any indication. AURA IS NOT PLOT ARMOR HERE). If you don't want to read your favorite character potentially dying, you may want to stop now. If you are prepared for that, get ready for this vicious start. As a small setup, this starts with a flashback to end of the Black trailer before going to the middle of V1 of RWBY, before Blake's reveal, (Think of this almost like an alternate finale to V1). This is also blending series crossover, meaning the AgK characters are in the RWBY continuity and lore of the world. That means events are going to change as new players are added to the mix. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**When the Shattered Moon Glows Red**

**Prologue **

It was at that moment that Blake detached the train carts. As they drifted apart, Blake watched as her mentor from White Fang stood on the other cart. As Adam glared, he watched as his student had abandoned their cause. The gap grew larger as Blake lowered her head, closing her eyes. Once her cart had stopped, she opened her eyes and jumped off, letting out a single sigh.

However, just as she was about to run through the forest, her faunus ears twitched. She heard an explosion, one coming from the direction of the still-moving train. Blake saw a pillar of smoke in the distance. This was not planned, there weren't supposed to be more enemies. She did not want to leave him fighting alone. Despite her reserves, the black cat faunus ran down tracks, trying to catch up to the sight.

Upon arrived, Blake witnessed that the train had been derailed and set ablaze. She scanned the area for Adam but heard only sword clashes coming from the woods. In following the noise, she discovered her former mentor in combat with two foes. One was a blond man in white attire, a mask over his lower mouth and chin. He wielded a steel naginata with a long polearm. The other was a woman in a brown poncho and wide rim hat. She fired with duel revolver at Adam, but he blocked with his sword. The man aimed his naginata towards the White Fang swordsman, causing the spear to suddenly extend. Adam barely had time to avoid the stab, his breathing heavy as his face drip in sweat. His aura already at its limits.

Blake knew he was already tired from the mission; he could not win this battle. She readied her Gambol Shroud, but then stopped herself. If she were to jump in after already leaving, what would this mean for the rest of her life? Would her recent abandonment have been for nothing? Would she be reaccepted, or could she still run away? As these questions filled her mind, a new person entered the battle.

Adam turned to see a young girl in a black school uniform, the shade matching her eyes and short hair. She had a small smile as she wielded her katana, unsheathing the blade. Adam gritted his teeth as he focused on this new foe. The black-eyed girl rushed forward, faster than he anticipated. The white Fang swordsman blocked the first swing, as well as the second and third. However, while he was reaching his limit, she was just warming up. After blocking overhead swing, the black-eyed girl backflipped away.

Blake watched as time appeared to move slower. Adam sheathed his Wilt inside Blush, the energy of his swing building as his hair glowed red. The black-eyed girl landed back on the ground and focused on her opponent. She dashed forward faster than before, but Adam anticipated this. In quick drawing Wilt, he slashed the black-eyed girl's neck, a smile coming on his face for a second. However, it was only for that split second, for Adam realized that he had hit nothing. An afterimage, that is what fooled him. Suddenly he real black-eyed girl appeared in front of Adam. His swing left his sword unable to block. His stance meant he could not shield himself with his sheath. The White Fang swordsman could only gasp as there was no way to prevent what was about to happen. The black-eyed girl ran her katana through his heart. The blade exiting out his back, exerting a black aura. As Adam cough the last of his blood, Blake's eyes trembled in fear. The black cat faunus turned around and ran. She ran as far as she could, not able to forget that sight.

_Present-day. _

The alarm to Team RWBY's room went off. Blake slowly opened her eyes before noticing her team leader was already dressed, "Come on, we need to hurry!" Ruby cheerfully ordered, "I don't want to be late for Professor Port's class."

"Why are you excited about his class?" Blake spoke as she sat up, then noticed her teammate in the bunk above.

"Yeah, he's so boring!" Yang commented, "If I'm gonna sleep, I'd rather do it here than in a lecture seat."

The two then looked over to see the white heiress getting up, "While I am inclined to agree, Professor Port is not the one lecturing us today." Weiss said to Yang before looking to Ruby, "We have those two guests from the elite team of hunters and huntresses."

"Oh yeah, I forget." Yang replied, looking to see her little sister smiling, "No wonder you're so excited."

"Well duh, those two are already huntress and there's still so young." Ruby commented, "One of them is practicality my age and I'm too young to be here!" She said before Weiss lightly hit her atop the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Let's just get ready," Weiss said as she moved the dress. Ruby slightly rubbed her head with a pout on her face.

Yang giggled while Blake looked at her team and smiled. Suddenly, a question came to the black cat faunus' mind, "What is this elite team called again?"

"Oh, they're the Jaegers." Yang answered as she jumped down from the bunk bed, "Kind of a lame name. I think it just means 'Hunters' or something." She said before hugging her sister in a headlock, "Not as clever as Team RWBY, am I right!?" the blond brawler said, not realizing she was slightly strangling her sister. As Yang quickly let go and Ruby caught her breath, Blake had a slight chuckle

Upon arriving to class and their seats, Team RWBY watched as Professor Port gave his opening. Watched being key, as they tuned out most of this already known and rambled information. The only part they paid attention to, was the gesturing to the door, signaling the elite members to enter. The first was a girl in a green jacket-dress and a deeper green scarf. She wore white stockings and green metal high-top shoes. Both her arms were prosthetic and robotic. In her right arm, she saluted the class, "Salutation all future Hunters and Huntress! My name is Seryu Ubiquitous." In her left hand a small white dog with black ears saluted as well, "And this is Koro." She said as the dog's dotlike eyes blinked, "He says hi."

"Aw!" Weiss gushed at the sight of the doggy, "It's so cute!"

"Man, what'll happen if she meets Zwei?" Yang said to her sister, causing Ruby to giggle. She then turned to her teammate, "What do you think Bl-" Yang said until she noticed the black cat faunus starting to hyperventilate, "Blake?"

"What's wrong," Ruby asked Blake causing Weiss to look over to them in confusion, "…You don't like dogs?"

It wasn't Koro nor Seryu that Blake was focused on. Rather, it was the second young girl to walk in. A girl in a black school uniform, the shade matching her eyes and short hair. The same girl Blake saw that day. The same girl that killed Adam.

"And this is my ally to Justice," Seryu said as she gestured to the black-eyed Jaeger, "Her name is Kurome."

"Hey," Kurome said with a deadpan voice as she looked up to the class. She noticed a few of the boys blushing at her appearance, as well as a few girls jealous of her cuteness. However, her eyes locked with Blake. For that moment, it felt like they were the only two in the room. While Blake looked down, trying to hide the hate in her eyes. Kurome looked back to her, showing no emotion, "It's nice to meet you."

Seryu cleared her throat before talking, "As many of you know, we are members of the elite group known as The Jaegers." She said while placing Koro on the desk, giving him a small remote, "What you don't know yet is our mission for being here." Seryu then turned back to the class with a joyful smile, "To deliver Justice to Vale's enemies!" She said before Koro pressed a button, starting the slideshow on the projector. Port turned off the lights, casting the room into darkness. On the first slide, the image of a red beast with claw marks was seen, "The White Fang have been making their evil ways more prevalent; stealing from dust shops, killing more human," The Jaeger of Justice said as Koro went to the next slide, showing the image of the orange-haired criminal in the bowler hat, "Even partnering with the crime lord Roman Torchwick."

"That can't be true," Blake said to herself, "The White Fang would never do-" She then looked to the corner of the Kurome looking back to Blake. The black cat faunus gritted her teeth, "Why is she focused on me?" She looked away with the Black-eyed Jaeger forming a slight smile.

"Kurome and I were tasked with eliminating these threats to Vale at all cost," Seryu said before saluting, Koro changing to an image of Seryu playing kickball with a few younger kids, "But rest assured, we will deliver justice to all types of evil. We will return Remnant to a place of peace." She said with the short slide show ending, Port turned back on the lights, "Now, do any of you have questions? Some of our information is confidential, but feel free to ask us anything."

"Oh, I do!" Ruby said as she raised her hand, Seryu pointing to her, "Um, what weapons do you use to fight with?"

"Me?" Seryu responded, before smiling, "It is called The Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings, an assortment of heavy artillery that was gifted to me by the wonderful Dr, Stylish. May he rest in peace," She said with remorse at the end of her statement, then looked back to the little dog, "And Koro is also my weapon as well as my ally. While Grimm are created from negative emotion, Koro can devour the evil of the world." She said before having a cheerful smile on her face, "Including Grimm." The Justice Jaeger then turned to Kurome, "Would you like to explain how Yatsufusa works."

Blake looked at Kurome took out the katana, it was the same blade that had pierced Adam's heart. "…It's a sword." Kurome bluntly said, "It cuts, slashes, and stabs." She said before putting it back to her side, "That's about it."

"…Okay!" Seryu said before looking back to the class, "Any more questions?"

The room was silent until Blake raised her hand, "I have one," The black cat faunus spoke up, "What do you define as evil?"

"Define evil? That's easy!" Seryu responded, "Anything that opposes justice is automatically evil in my eyes." She then turned to the Black-eyed Jaeger, "Kurome?"

Kurome looked back to Blake, who was glaring down at her, "Evil is whoever my sword points to." Kurome responded, "And if my orders are to kill someone, that someone is who I point my sword at." She said before slightly tilting her head, "Does that answer your question?" The Black-eyed Jaeger asked with Blake not responded.

"…Okay!" Seryu broke the silence, "I'm afraid that was all the time we have." She said before picking up Koro, "We'll be patrolling around campus, so feel free to let us know if you witness any suspicious activities." The Jaeger of Justice said before waving, her little dog mimicking the motion, "Bye-bye!"

_Noontime. _

In the cafeteria, Team RWBY sat at a table with the white heiress glaring at Blake, "What was that during class?" She asked the black cat faunus, "You were acting weird?"

"Are you okay?" Yang spoke in a sincere voice to her teammate, "We've only been a team for a short time, but you know you can tell us anything, right?"

"I know, thank you." Blake said to Yang before looking to Weiss, "I just…don't trust those two elite huntresses."

"Don't trust them?" Ruby responded in confusion, "Why?"

"I-" Blake was saying until she felt a pressure behind her, causing her bow to flinch. She turned around to Seryu and Kurome.

"Hello!" Seryu said with a salute, her other hand holding a tray of food with Koro sitting on the side, "Is one of you by chance Ruby Rose?"

"Uh, you mean me?" Ruby said as she pointed to herself.

"Excellent, the Headmaster said you could help us." Seryu responded, "May we join you?"

"Sure!" Ruby responded in glee, causing Seryu to sit next to her. While Kurome sat next to Weiss, "What can I do?"

"He said you fought with Roman Torchwick, correct?" Seryu asked, causing Ruby to nod, "That was brave of you at such a young age."

"I uh well," Ruby said as her face was turning red, "I just did what I felt was the right thing to do."

"I completely agree!" Seryu responded, looking back to her little dog eating from a tray of meat, "When Koro and I found two wanted criminals escaping, rushed right into battle. Thought it was tough, the two of us managed to eliminate one of our foes."

"Is that what allowed you to enter into the elites?" Weiss asked with Seryu nodding, causing the white heiress to glance at Ruby, "The story did sound familiar." She said with Ruby giggling.

Yang then looked down at Seryu's prosthetic limbs, "Is that also when you lost your arms?" She asked with Seryu looking down at her hands, cupping her right palm in her left.

"…Yes, but it was worth it to at least take out one of those fiends." Seryu responded as Koro had look remorse on his face towards her master, "Dr. Stylish was the man who gave me these new arms, as well as the one who recommended me for the Jaegers. I own him my future." She said with tears in the corner of her eyes, "And I will honor his memory." As a moment of silence passed, Seryu gasped as someone patted her on the back. She turned to see it was Ruby, who gave the Jaeger of Justice a sincere smile, "Thank you." Seryu responded with the same smile.

Weiss then turned to Kurome, who had just pulled out a small sack, "How did you get recommended for the Jaegers?"

"You know the entrance exam Beacon does, the one you four did around a month ago?" Kurome responded with Team RWBY nodding, "I did the same thing," She said before opening the sack, revealing its contents to be an assortment of cookies, "Only I was half your age upon completing it."

"Yikes," Yang responded, her mind going back to the time she ventured out into the woods at that age. The first time she came closes to death at the sight of a Grimm until her uncle save her, "How did you survive it?"

Kurome placed her hand in the sack and took out a cookie, "I was with my sister," The Black-eyed Jaeger said as she looked at the cookie, "My dear sister." She said before eating the cookie.

"Aw, it's just like us," Ruby said to Yang, causing her big sister to smile. The red hooded girl then looked over to Kurome's lunch, "Those cookies look good."

Kurome tightened her grip on the sack, "You can't have one."

"Nonono, I wasn't going to ask for one." Ruby clarified, "They just reminded me of the cookies my mom used to make."

"Oh yeah, they tasted the best!" Yang said as recalled the warm dough melting the chocolate chunks, "You still have her receipt, right?"

"Yeah, and I've been practicing making them just as good." Ruby responded before looking to Kurome, "If I make a batch tomorrow, would you want some?"

"…Sure," Kurome answered before eating another of her cookies. Ruby and Yang smiled at each other, knowing they would need to go shopping. Seryu helped Weiss give a treat to Koro, causing the white heiress to blush at the dog's adorable face.

However, Blake remained steadfast, holding back her unease, "Those cookies, the scent they are giving off," She through as Kurome eat another one. At the crunch, the Black-eyed Jaeger glanced back at Blake. The black cat faunus broke eye contact, "D-Did she know I noticed?" Blake thought as Kurome ate one more cookie.

_Sunset. _

Night had started to fall over Vale as Team RWBY rested in their room. Each member was in their pajamas as they conversed from their beds, "So Blake," Ruby said to her teammate, "Do you trust them now after getting to know them a bit more?"

"…" Blake remained quiet as she hugged her pillow.

"…I'm starting to think you have trouble adjusting to new people." Yang commented from the above bunk, "You need to be open like the books you read." She said with a smirk.

"Yang, that was terrible." Weiss responded, "Even for you." She said with the blond brawler shrugging it off. The white heiress then looked up to her team leader, "You told them a lot about that Roman, especially his weapon." She said with Ruby poking her head down from under the bunk, "You even mentioned another powerful person with him."

"Yeah, I didn't know who she was, but she was as strong as Professor Goodwitch." Ruby responded before looking to Blake, who was still hugging her pillow, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Blake sighed, "I just feel…" She said but did not speak the rest of her thought aloud, "What are they going to do to the White Fang members if they find them?" the black cat faunus asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Easy, those two will fight and beat the White Fang." Weiss coldly responded.

"And by fight," Blake retorted, "Does that include kill?" She said with the rest of her team going silent, "That's what I thought."

"…Blake?" Weiss broke the silence, "Why do you care so much about the White Fang? They're a group of terrorists that once masqueraded for peace and equality?"

"It wasn't a masquerade!" Blake shouted, causing the white heiress to go silent, "…I'm sorry. It's just been a long day." She said before looking back to her teammate, a forced smile on her face, "In the morning, I promise to tell you three everything."

"You promise?" Ruby asked with Blake nodding, "Okay then, night team!" She cheerfully said as she tucked herself in.

"Night Ruby," Yang said to her sister, "Night Blake," She said to her teammate, "Night Ice Queen." She said to Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss called in offense, but Yang smirked as she rested her head on the pillow. The white heiress sighed before looking to Blake, "Be ready tomorrow," She said with a slight icy glare, "I have a lot of questions for you." Blake nodded as Weiss pulled the blanket over her body. Blake turned back to her pillow, hugging it tighter than before.

_Midnight. _

In Team RWBY's room, Ruby and Yang's slight snored in the dead of night. While Weiss graceful sleep in her bed, the one across from her was empty. Blake was fully awake, fully dressed, and fully packed. As she placed her right hand on the knob to the door, she turned back one last time to her team, "I'm sorry." The black cat faunus said before turning away, opening the door, and leaving the room behind her.

The shattered moon partly illuminated the area of Beacon Academy. Blake walked outside with her scroll in her left hand. On a website, a newly purchased boat ticket to Menagerie was seen. She sighed as she put the scroll in her pocket. Upon walking a few more steps, she came across the statue of a Hunter, his sword aimed up at the sky. However, as Blake looked at this human statute, sorrow filled her eyes. She removed the ribbon atop her head, releasing her faunus cat ears. In a moment of silence, Blake lamented that her wish to be huntress would never come true.

Suddenly, her ears twitched. She gasped upon turned around, discovering the one she dreaded most to see. "Oh, I was right." Kurome said as she smiled, tilting her head to the left, "You are a faunus." The Black-eyed Jaeger's smile then turned somewhat sadistic, "More specifically, you're a spy for the White Fang."

"No, I defected from the White Fang!" Blake responded with a glare, "I realized were becoming corrupt, I needed to get out."

"That doesn't make you a good person now. You still have to pay for your crimes while you were a part of that terrorist group." Kurome retorted, "How do you expect to atone for your sins?"

"I…" Blake struggled for a second until she knew her answer, "I'm going to be a righteous symbol for all faunus to see and look up to!" The black cat faunus declared before her fists clenched, "You're the one who will pay for killing Adam!"

"Hm?" Kurome responded in confusion before remembering, "Oh, you mean that one on the train. So, you were there also." She said before smiling, "But you ran away."

Suddenly, Blake reposed with her Gambol Shroud in both hands, "This time, I'm not running."

"Very well then," Kurome said as she drew Yatsufusa, pointing it at her opponent, "I'll reunite the two of you." Suddenly, The Black-eyed Jaeger dashed forward.

Blake transformed her weapon into its pistol form, firing three shots towards her opponent. However, Kurome evaded the bullets as she went for a horizontal swing. The black cat faunus parried with her cleaver while her opponent unleashing a flurry of slashes, "She's fast!" Blake thought as her opponent's barrage was unrelenting. As Kurome went for an overhead slash, Blake jumped back, leaving a shadow clone in her place. The Black-eyed Jaeger stumbled at the missed strike, allowing Blake time to transform the pistol into a kusarigama. She tossed her weapon towards Kurome, causing it to coil around her and binding her arms with the ribbon.

"Oh, so that's your semblance." Kurome said before looking at Gambol Shroud, "And your weapon seems to have some tricks as well."

"A lot more versatility than your simple sword," Blake said as she held the binding ribbon. Suddenly, Kurome started to giggle, causing the black cat faunus to scowl, "What's so funny!?" Blake said before her cat ears twitched, causing her to duck her head. She nearly avoided a headshot execution. Suddenly, the blade of a naginata cut the ribbon that bound Kurome. Blake jumped back as she looked towards the origin of the sneak attacks.

They were the same two that Blake met that day. A woman in a brown poncho and wide rim hat. And a blond man in white attire, a mask over his lower mouth and chin. They walked over to Kurome's said as they readied their weapons, "Meet Doya and Natala." Kurome introduced as Blake gritted her teeth, "Let's continue, three-against-one."

Doya rushed first with her right revolver aimed first, firing two shots. Blake blocked with her cleaver, but the gunslinger girl got close with her second revolver. She fired to shoots into Blake's right abdomen. The black cat faunus' aura shielded her from critical damage, but the sting of the shots was still painful. As Blake went for a horizontal swing, but Doya jumped back. Kurome ran towards Doya, using her body to hide her approach before jumping over the body. The Black-eyed Jaeger went for a downward stab, causing Blake to gasp.

The black cat faunus activated her semblance again, jumped back while she left a shadow close. However, while she avoided the bulk of the stab, she discovered a cut on her right arm, "She predicted my Shadow Clone!?" Blake through as Kurome pulled her sword out of the ground. Doya opened fire with her duel revolvers. Blake dashed to her left, trying to circle around to her kusarigama. As she was about to reach for the weapon, the long pole of the naginata slammed in her stomach. She had forgotten about Natala for a spilt second, causing him to land the hit. Blake recovered her stance as the pole of the naginata returned to normal size.

Natala aimed the spearhead of his weapon at Blake, causing the weapon to elongate again. Blake jumped the attempted stab, then ran across the pole towards her opponent. As the naginata elite shock his weapon, Blake jumped off and over his head. She slashed his back with her cleaver but was slightly shocked at something. The man had no aura to shield him. As well, the blood was far less than what should have been spilled. Even more, the scent of the flesh was somewhat rotten. As Blake was taken in by all these discoveries, Natala turned around with a glare. Blake dived for kusarigama. She grabbed it, but Natala grabbed her right ankle with his right arm. The black cat faunus gasped as he lifted her body of his own, then slammed it into the stone pathway. Blake coughed blood as a huge chunk of her aura was lost. She gritted her teeth before transforming her weapon back into its pistol form. She fired into Natala's right shoulder, hoping that would cause him to flinch, but he did not. The naginata elite tossed Blake's body tossed into the hunter statue, her body bouncing off before she landed on her stomach.

Her aura was near broken, her stamina running low. Blake's breathing was heavy as she pushed herself up, looking over to see Kurome approaching with a smile. Suddenly, the Black-eyed Jaeger dashed at high speed, faster than before. Blake reposed her stance as she parried Kurome's slashes with cleaver and pistol. However, Blake started to panic as her opponent's cuts were slipping through. The black cat faunus felt the swipes against her arms and leg, one even across her right cheek. It wasn't that Kurome was getting lucky, she was fully reading Blake's movements, and now she was toying with her.

Blake knew that in one more cut, her aura would be gone. She needed to figure out a way to get out of this situation, but she still had to deal with the other two. Only one plan came to her mind, but it came across as a heavy gamble. Kurome went for another overhead slash, causing Blake to activate her semblance. The Black-eyed Jaeger knew this was coming but gasped at the realized of something different. This time, Blake did not jump fully backward, but then lunged forward through her shadow clone.

The black cat faunus delivered a right knee hit into Kurome's stomach, knocking her to ground. Blake then aimed her pistol at Kurome's head, "It's over now." Blake said before noticing Doya aim her revolver's at Blake's head, "Do it and I'll pull the trigger first!" She said with Doya scowling. Blake then looked over to Natala, who also remained frozen in this standoff. Blake then looked down at Kurome, "Who are these two, they aren't human?"

Kurome giggle, "They were once." She said before smiling, "Now, they are just my Puppets."

"Puppets?" Blake responded, "What does that mean?" She asked as Kurome smirked, "Hey, answer me!"

"You aren't a killer; you won't pull the trigger." Kurome said, causing Blake to gasp, "But, if you shot me in the arm or the leg, and I was unable to fight, I would be as good as dead anyway." She said with slight remorse in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Blake said before she remembered something, "What were those cookies lased with?"

"You noticed that too, didn't you?" Kurome said before smiling, "One more reason I cannot let you live." She said before her grip on Yatsufusa, "Let's see what you have to say about this." She said before the blade glowed in a black aura.

Blake had a look of confusion until her ears twitch, an ominous presence was behind her. She turned around and aimed her pistol at the new threat, but her eyes widened at the sight. It was her former mentor in the White Fang, the one she abandoned, the one she saw die before her eyes, "Adam?" Blake said in a panic voice, her right-hand trembling with the pistol shaking, "Is that really you?" He did not say a word but gave a small smile.

Suddenly, the White Fang swordsman eject Wilt from Blush, slashing off Blake's right arm at the elbow. Blake's eyes widened in horror, her arm and pistol falling to the ground. The last of her aura was not enough to save her form such a strike. Her breathing went sporadic as her blood poured onto the ground. She looked back to Adam, holding his weapon without hesitation in his action. Blake turned to see Kurome standing up, "I told you I would reunite the two of you." The Black-eyed Jaeger said as her sword glowing in a dark aura.

Blake panicked before running away, dashing past Adam as he smirked at her. She held her right arm with her left, her blood dripping on the blade of the cleaver. After getting a few meters away, Natala intercepted her path. Before she could scream, the back end of the naginata slammed into her throat, crushing he windpipe. At that moment, a gunshot was heard. Blake's eyes widened with tears as she felt the bullet enter her back and exit through her abdomen. The black cat faunus coughed blooded as she fell backward, landing on her back. Doya adjusted her hat as smoke still fumed from one of her revolvers. Natala flipped his naginata around, stabbing Blake in the left shoulder. Blake wanted to scream through the pain, but her throat would not let her make a noise other than the gargling of her own blood. She let go of her cleaver as Kurome and Adam walked over.

Blake looked up to see Kurome looking at Yatsufusa, "Now, I could turn you into one of my puppets as well. But instead, I'll grant your final request." She said before looking at Blake mangled body. The Black-eyed Jaeger had an idea as she looked at something nearby, "I'll turn you into a symbol for all faunus to see and look up to." She said before looking to Natala, causing him to repose with his naginata. However, Adam placed his right hand on Kurome's shoulder, gain her attention, "Hm?" She said with him smirking, "You want to do?" She said before smirking back, "Very well."

Natala moved out of the way as Adam stood over Blake's body. He placed his weapons to his side before kneeling, opting to pick her cleaver instead. With the last of her strength, Blake shook her head as tears ran down her eyes. Adam did not care. He smiled as he glared through this White Fang mask, lining up the cleaver to the black cat faunus' neck, "I…I…" Blake though in her last moment, the images of Ruby, Yang, and Weiss came to her mind, "I…never really got to know them." She said as her last tears fell off her checks. After the cleaver went down, Blake's eyes lost their light before closing forever.

_Morning. _

"Where could she have gone off to?" Ruby asked Weiss and Yang as they walked down the halls of Beacon, "And why would she leave in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Weiss responded with her arms crossed, "Not only does this confirm she was lying to us, but she broke her promise."

"This doesn't confirm anything," Yang responded, "Maybe she was just scared."

"Scared of what?" Weiss said in slight anger.

"I don't know!" Yang slightly shouted back, "But, we need to find her."

"Yang's right," Ruby said as the group made it to the end of the hall, "We have the day off, so let's go search Vale for her." As they exited the indoors of the Academy, Ruby took out her scroll and pulled up a map, "Okay, I'll check the warehouse and docks. Weiss, you check the commercial district. And Yang-" She said before Yang grabbed her right shoulder, "Hm, what is it?" Ruby asked before turning around.

Ruby saw a look of horror on Yang's face. The red hooded girl looked to see Weiss with her hands on her mouth, her eyes trembling at the sight. Ruby turned around to see several students gathering at the Hunter statue. As Ruby's eyes went up the statue, she finally saw it. The red hooded girl remained in a permeant gasp as she fell to her knees.

At the end of the sword of the hunter statue, the head of the black cat faunus was seen by all. The look of death remained on her face as her hair blew in the wind.

…

…

…

…

_Four days later. _

On the island on Menagerie, a woman with long, ice-blue hair and a white military uniform took a scroll out of her right pocket. In making a call, a cold wind blew through the ice cover land, "It's done," She said before walking, her breath creating a cooling mist. An odd black symbol was above her somewhat exposed chest, "With the death of the chieftain's daughter, we could have had another Great War on our hands." She said while walking past mountains of faunus corpses, their bodies forebitten to a blackish purple. "Pity, that could have been interesting to see play out." She said before noticing a White Fang member encased in ice in the direction she was walking, a female lizard faunus, "However, I don't see how they were so much of a threat in the first war anyway." She said before pushing the ice out of her way, causing the structure to shatter on the ground into chunks. Upon reaching the docks, she saw a small boat, "Don't worry Kurome, it will all be fine." The Sadistic Ice General said as she adjusted her cap, a smile forming on her face, "I'm on my way."

**AN: There you go, already has a lot of casualties. Adam is dead and has become one of Kurome's puppets. More than that, Blake is killed and given a very familiar death to fans of AgK, (Before anyone asks, I don't hate Blake as a character. However, I do hate how she was written past V2. I didn't want to explore that aspect of the show for this fanfic and knew going in that she would be the first BIG death to witness. If you really like Blake, I'm sorry, but this is a story of death that she was just not ready for). Team RWBY is now Team RWY. And as the last moment's show, Esdeath is here and committed faunus genocide on Menagerie because…it's Esdeath. In my first story, I felt I underpower her, but not this time, (This does mean that Ilia and Blake's parents are also dead). Overall, this will be a long series of bloody battles. However, I want to finish up some other series before moving onto this one. I just wanted to put out the prologue for people to get a taste of what is to come. When I do then next chapter, I will explain more of the ground rules going forward for this crossover. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
